Corpse Party: Book of Shadows
Corpse Party: Book of Shadows is a follow-up to Corpse Party: Blood Covered. It was released September 1st 2011 in Japan by 5pb for the PSP. The English localization was released in North America on January 15th, 2013 by XSEED. It has a manga adaptation. Story Corpse Party: Book of Shadows will add new twists and new backgrounds for characters which were barely touched upon in Blood Covered (such as Mayu), plus a few details that will be important for eventual sequels. For the most part, the game actually plays as a prequel outside of the odd chapters which appear to continue from wrong ending 6, when Sachiko sends the protagonists back in time, erasing their memories except for Satoshi. He tries, in vain, to dissuade his classmates from performing the magic ritual, but he joins them since he doesn't want to let them go alone. The game is divided into seven chapters which are not connected to each other: #Engraved Seal: You play as Naomi, repeating the things that happened in Blood Covered's first chapter. But there is a twist: this time, she knows how it will end, and she will do everything she can to stop it. #Die young: You play as Mayu as you try to survive in the school and find the others. #Encounter: Yui is sick, so Satoshi goes to visit her. While he is at her house, Yui has a dream about her time at Kisaragi Academy's high school. #Purgatory: You play as Sayaka, while she is looking for Naho, her best friend. #Shangri-la: In this chapter, you play as Morishige, while he looks for Mayu. #Sludge: In this chapter you play as Yuka, just after being caught by Kizami, and how she tries to escape the school while helping an elementary school girl she finds in her way. #Tooth: In this chapter you play as Tohko, while she looks for an exit so she and her friends from Byakudan Senior High School can escape. There is a prologue and an extra chapter, called Blood Drive, where we play as Naomi, and takes place after the true ending of Blood Covered. In this chapter, Naomi and Ayumi decide to go to Sachiko's house to try and bring back the memories of the ones who died in Heavenly Host Elementary School, since nobody seems to be able to remember them (although there are still photos of them, but with faces covered); or, if they can, to bring them back to life. This extra chapter also anticipates a future game, tentatively titled Corpse Party: Blood Drive. Gameplay The game abandons the old visual style in favor of a "point and click." Book of Shadows also has a contamination spirit system that makes you lose your sanity. When your life goes down, you will start to suffer from hallucinations and paranoia. In this game we can save whenever we want, unlike the first Blood Covered. Extra The game will save the photos, the voices (and screams) of the characters and the music that we unlock during the chapters; and if it finds a save from Blood Covered, it will show you the gallery from that game, in addition to the extra chapter. You can now also fast foward in the dialogue if you have already seen what had happened before. Trivia *The name "Book of Shadows" is a clear reference to Corpse Party PC-98 , more precisely the ending D-2. *Players can download the images seen during the game to their PSP. *In the voice credits of the English translation, the character Mitsuki Yamamoto has her name mispelled as Mistuki. Category:Games